


Ash

by Mira_Mira



Series: Inktober 2019 [13]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Mira/pseuds/Mira_Mira
Summary: Salem has attacked Atlas. Nora has lost her team. The city is burning.
Series: Inktober 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501163
Kudos: 1





	Ash

The city was burning, smoke blotting out the sun. Snow covered with falling ash, thick and choking. Grimm were everywhere, people screaming, bodies thrown like dolls across the streets. Snarling had her flinging herself to the side, the beowulf’s class sinking into the carpet of ash. Tightening her grip on her hammer she faced it, breaths coming out far quicker then she wanted. The Grimm tensed and she moved, hammer shattering it’s skull. A quick look around showed no one else. With a curse she started moving again. Nevermore screamed above her, their wings stirring up the ash, making visibility almost impossible. Not to mention breathing. An opening on her right had her moving into an ally, the ash less thick. Pulling out her scroll she checked for  _ any _ connectivity at all. Nothing. She forced herself not to chuck the useless thing. Ren would scold her if she did. With a breath tasing of ash, despair, and  _ hope _ (she had heard, Ruby got away with the Winter Maiden) she threw herself back into the open. She had a team to find.


End file.
